wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mage area of effect locations
= Potential AoE Locations = Mages are adept at taking down multiple mobs at once, but require specific conditions to be ideally successful. Mobs should be aggressive (so the mage may pull them simply by running past), and preferably melee only (although mages that rely on Arcane Explosion have some leeway in choosing groups with small numbers of casters or ranged mobs). Below is list of potential mobs, arranged from the lowest mob level to the highest. Levels Zone Area Mobs Range Caster A H Notes 14-15 Barrens SW of Sludge Fen Savannah Lions N N A H 16-18 Barrens Boulderloade Mine Venture Co. N N A H 16-22 Silverpine Forest Fenris Isle & Keep Rot Hide Gnolls N Some A H Watch out for the casters, kill them first. 16-18 The Barrens The Dry Hills Witchwings N N A H The Witchwing Windcallers cast an immobilizing whirlwind spell. 17-19 Loch Modan Ironband Excavation Site Stonesplinter Troggs ? ? A H 17-23 Wetlands Near Loch Modan Mosshide Gnolls N N A H Respawns unbelievably fast. 19-21 Silverpine Forest Beren's Peril Ravenclaw Undead N N A H 19-29 Duskwood Raven Hill Cemetary Skeletal Undead N Some A H Watch out for the few casters and the 35 elite that wanders through the cemetary. 21-23 Barrens Bael'Dun Dig Site Bael'dun Dwarves N N A H Surveyors will throw a torch at you before closing to melee. 21-25 Ashenvale South of Raynewood Foulweald Furbolgs Y N A H Bring a healer 21-26 Redridge Mountains Various Shadowhide Gnolls N Some A H 21-27 Duskwood Various Worgen No Some A H There are the Nightbane Dark Runners on the farm (make sure you kill the Shadow Weavers first). 22-25 Hillsbrad Foothills Hillsbrad Fields Hillsbrad Farmers/Peasants N Some H Stick to the fields, the casters are in & around the buildings. 23-31 Thousand Needles Highperch Highperch Wyverns N N A H 25-32 Wetlands Angerfang Encampment Dragonmaw Orcs N Some A Few casters, healer recommended 26-28 Duskwood Raven Hill Tomb Plauge Spreaders N N A H 26-28 Hillsbrad Foothills Azureloade Mine Hillsbrad Miners/Sentrys N N H Be aware of line of sight, the rough bumpy floor can cause a loss in LoS. 28-31 Duskwood Cave East of Rotting Orchard Vile Fangs, Tainted Ones N N A H Lots of vile fangs outside of cave with no ranged or casters. Excellent location for lvl 28 - 32. There is also camps over the hills to the left. 2 of these are full of dark runners and are very accessible. 29-33 Alterac Mountains North of Tarren Mill Syndicate Humans N N A H Camp with tents on a ridge - watch out for patrolling cats. 29-35 Thousand Needles Shimmering Flats Various Beasts N N A H Do not bother with the Silithid, stick to the Beasts. 30-32 Hillsbrad Foothills Darrow Hill Cave Yetis N N A H Not recommended for Frost AoE, as Yetis have very high Frost resist. 30-33 Alterac Mountains Various Mountain Yeti N N A H Not recommended for Frost AoE, as Yetis have very high Frost resist. 30-35 Arathi Highlands Dabyrie's Farmstead Dabyrie Farmhands N N H Pull the wandering patrols around the main field first. 32-36 Arathi Highlands Witherbark Village Witherbark Trolls N Some A H 33-35 Arathi Highlands Go'Shek Farm Hammerfall Orcs N N A Pull the wandering patrols first. 33-36 Alterac Mountains North-West Crushridge Ogres N N A H Mobs are spread out, so pulls will need to be smaller. 33-38 Swamp of Sorrows Along the Northern road Lost One Muckdwellers Some Some A H Categorized spot into 5 pulls. 2 up at the top camp and three down at the camp below. 35-38 Alterac Mountains North of Zone Syndicate Humans Many 1 per camp A H Ranged mobs may have recently been added 35-39 Dustwallow Marsh North of Brackenwall Village Darkmist Spiders N N A H Spiders often "cast" poison. The Darkmist Recluse's in the area, "cast" Deadly Poisen. Try to pick them off first, then go AOE on spiders. 35-38 Dustwallow Marsh Dreadmurk Shore, Swamplight Manor, Witch Hill Murlocs N Some A H There are 2 and a half camps on the northern tip of the peninsula where there are no casters. Lots of mobs here and annoying patrols. Be careful. 36-39 Badlands NW Corner Lesser Rock Elementals N N A H Relatively few mobs, useful as a backup if other places are being farmed, but not as a primary spot. 36-40 Duskwallow Marsh NE of Brackenwall Village Bloodfen Raptors N N A H 37-39 Arathi Highlands Various Elementals (various types) N Y (water, fire) A H Some elemental types are all casters. Frost mages should avoid Water elementals. 37-40 Badlands Agnar Fortress Shadowforge Dwarves N Some A H The caster placement makes this difficult 39-44 Feralas Central Zone, various Woodpaw Gnolls Y N A H Ranged mob frequency can make this difficult. 40-43 Feralas Grimtotem Compound Grimtotem Tauren N Y A H 40-41 Feralas Sardor Isle Longtooth Runners N N Y Y Island off the West of Feralas 40-45 Tanaris Waterspring Field Wastewater Pirates N Some A H Several camps of 4-8. Avoid the casters. Each kill is worth 5 rep with Gadgetzan, and there's a repeatable quest from the water they drop that gives extra rep and experience. 41-47 Hinterlands Central zone Green Sludges N N A H 41-48 Searing Gorge Various Dark Iron Dwarves N N A H High Fire resists make this unsuitable for Fire AoE mages. Mobs will net you. 42-48 Tanaris Various Dunemaul Ogres N Some A H Ogres will knock you up and away. 42-45 Tanaris Lost Rigger Cove Southsea Pirates Some N A H 3 clusters of 10 mobs inside the walled compound. There's one cluster of swashbucklers on the dock. Another cluster of dock workers is on the unfinished boat. The largest is the cluster around Andre Firebeard; beware of a patrol which is sometimes ranged. Kill the Freebooters seperately before any pull (they are ranged). Each Pirate is worth 5 rep with Gadgetzan. 45-50 Tanaris Thistleshrub Valley Thistleshrub Elementals N N A H Mobs will root you and use earthgrab totems. 46-67 Feralas Rage Scar Vale Rage Scar Yetis N N A H Frost resists, like the Hillsbrad yetis. 46-51 Blasted Lands Mine Nethergarde Humans Some N H No mounting inside the mine, and a few ranged mobs, can complicate this area. 47-50 Feralas Northspring Harpies N Y A H Lots of casters mixed in 47-50 Un'goro Crater Various Ravasaur Raptors N N A H Keep an eye out for long-ranging pats. 47-50 Felwood Felpaw Village Deadwood Furbolgs N Shaman A H Often farmed by those seeking Timbermaw rep, but still worth a try. 48-54 Felwood Various Wolves, Bears N N A H Pockets of wolves and bears on the side of the road are fun to AOE. 49-50 Hinterlands East Coast Saltwater Snapjaw N N A H 49-54 Azshara Northern Peninsula Thunderhead Hippogryphs N Y A H Sometimes "cast" effects 50-52 Western Plaguelands Felstone Fields Skeletons N Y A H Casters must be pulled first, or carefully avoided. 50-53 Burning Steppes Various Flamekin Imps N N A H Not really a good AOE spot - packs of 5 imps die quick but are only equal to one regular mob. 50-54 Felwood Irontree Cavern and Woods Warpwood Elementals N N A H 52-56 Western Plaguelands Sorrow Hill (SE of Andorhal) Undead N N A H 52-58 Winterspring Ice Thistle Hills Ice Thistle Yetis N N A H Due to high resists, these should be avoided by Frost mages. 53-54 Western Plaguelands Dalson's Tears Undead N N A H Wandering Skeletons will cast Fear if they are rooted (either with Frostbite or Frost Nova). Blink immediately and take an additional step to get out of range. Watch out for the wandering patrol of Scarlet mobs. 55-58 Western Plaguelands Northridge Lumber Camp Scarlet Lumberjack N N A H Watch out for the non-Lumberjack Scarlet mobs 55-58 Deadwind Pass The Vice Deadwind Ogres N Y A H Watch out for the casters 55-60 Silithus Northwest Corner Elementals (Earth and Air) N N A H Keep Dampen Magic up when fighting the air elementals. It won't take away all damage, even with the talent, but it makes a big difference. 58-60 Western Plaguelands Hearthglen Scarlet Worker N N A H Blizzard technique works very well with these non-elites. 60 Dire Maul North Mastiffs and Guard Mol'dar can be solo'd N N A H 60 Zul'Gurub Crocolisks N N A H These require the Cone of Cold pulling technique. 60 Scholomance Entryway Undead N N A H The undead right inside the doors can be solo'd. 60 Stratholme Service Entrance Undead N N A H The undead inside the back door can be solo'd. Category:Mages